Reunião
by The Sun Dragon
Summary: Imaginem o que aconteceria se os cavaleiros, os espectros, os generais e os guerreiros deuses se encontrassem para uma festa? Isso é a fic! Resumo Podre Update
1. Marcando

Marcando

Santuário.

Saori: Bem, gente, vou ter que sair, já venho, e nada de bagunça!

Cavaleiros de Ouro: Aham... ¬ ¬

Saori tinha alguns compromissos e deixou os cavaleiros de ouro no Santuário, junto com os de bronze.

Shura: FESTA!

Palácio de Valhalla.

Hilda: Siegfried e Thor, cuidem bem do palácio até eu voltar.

Siegfried e Thor: Pode deixar, senhorita, faremos tudo pela senhora, sempre!

Hilda(gota): Bom... er... tchau...

Thor: Não quer que te acompanhemos?

Siegfried: Deve estar muito frio lá fora, eu te acompanho!

Thor: Não, eu acompanho ela!

Siegfried: Sou eu que vou acompanhar ela!

Thor: Não, sou eu!

Siegfried: Eu!

Thor: EU!

Enquanto isso Hilda sai de fininho.

Santuário Submarino de Poseidon.

Julian: Tetis, não deixem que cometam besteiras, e largue de mim!

Tetis(totalmente fascinada por Julian e grudada no pé dele, com os olhos brilhando): Claro Julian...

Julian: Poseidon, por favor, agradeço!

Tetis: Claro, claro...

Julian: Tchau!

Tetis: Julian, volta aqui!

Julian: Mulher chata

Submundo.

Hades: NÃO QUERO NADA FORA DO LUGAR, OU VOCÊS TRÊS PAGARÃO NO COURO, ENTENDIDO!

Radamanthys: Si-si-sim senhor!

Hades: E SE EU CHEGAR AQUI E TIVER ALGUM GUARDA DORMINDO OU ALGUMA ALMA SOLTA POR AI, O CÉRBEROS VAI TER CARNE HUMANA PRO JANTAR! FUI BEM CLARO?

Minos: Per-Perfeitamente!

Hades: MELHOR MESMO!

E Hades deixa o submundo, enquanto Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos tentam se recuperar.

Em um parque da Grécia, Saori está sentada em um banco, sem o seu cachorrinho de estimação, denominado pelos seres humanos de Tatsume, e parece beeem impaciente(quem se importa?)

Saori: Esse povo que não chega nunca, onde já se viu! Bando de cretinos, não servem pra nada, como eu odeio eles, gentinha insuportável, argh!

Nisso chega Hilda.

Saori: Hilda querida, tudo bem? Estive esperando muito ansiosamente por você, você sabe que eu te adoro, né? Jamais ousaria falar UMA palavra infame sequer contra a sua maravilhosa pessoa!

Hilda: Claro que sei, querida, também te adoro! É... só não mando ela pro inferno porque tenho pena de Hades...

Hades e Poseidon chegam ao mesmo tempo, Hades vem de um buraco no chão que estavam escavando no meio do parque, sai cheio de terra e barro nas roupas, e Poseidon de uma fonte ali perto, com a sua roupa fina completamente encharcada.

Hades: Atena, minha sobrinha querida Queridíssima...!

Saori: Hades, meu tio maldito!

Poseidon: E eu? Fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono pra Saori

Saori: Ah, oi, Julian...

Hilda: Bom, agora que todos estamos aqui, temos que combinar o lugar!

Hades: A data e o horário!

Julian: Os comes e bebes pro pessoal

Saori: Já sei! Tive uma idéia!

Hilda, Hades e Julian batem palmas.

Saori: Hein?

Hilda: Nada, vamos.


	2. Partindo

Algumas horas depois, Saori chega no Santuário e vê os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze totalmente bêbados, com uma música Heavy-metal no fundo no último volume. Saori vai e desliga o som...

Saori: O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

Shaka: Shhhaoori hic! Eches malchichos nããão me eschcutaram e hic! Enchhheram a cara, hic! E... – Shaka cai no chão totalmente bêbado – Trashhh mais uma vodka ai, ou!

Saori ò.ó: ESCUTA AQUI, EU COM UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCÊS E VOCÊS ENCHEM A CARA E ACABAM COM TODO O MEU... VINHO! OS MEUS VINHOS CARÍSSIMOS, IMPORTADOS! AI! Ploft! – Saori desmaia

Miro: Calô a boca, hic! Finalmenche... Epa, peraí... Surpresa boa?

Todos os cavaleiros tentam acordar a Saori.

Hilda chega no seu palácio e vê que Thor e Siegfried AINDA estão brigando.

Thor: EU!

Siegfried: EU!

Thor: EU!

Siegfried: EU!

Hilda: CHEGAAAAAA!

Siegfried: Então, senhorita Hilda, vamos?

Hilda: Eu já fui e voltei, caso não tenham percebido ¬ ¬

Thor: Mas então, deseja um chocolate quente para esquentar?

Siegfried: Ou quem sabe um café!

Thor: Chocolate.

Siegfried: Café.

Thor: Chocolate!

Siegfried: Café!

Thor: Chocolate!

Siegfried: Café!

Hilda: Desisto… Não querem saber da surpresa, fiquem aí então.

Siegfried e Thor: Qual surpresa?

Santuário Submarino de Poseidon

Tetis: Julian, eu sabia que você voltaria!

Julian: Vem pra cima de mim que você pode desistir da idéia da festa!

Tetis: Oh, uma festa para nós! Julian, eu sabia que...

Julian: Não é uma festa pra nós dois, animal! Deixa eu contar direito, você e os outros generais têm que estar presentes.

Submundo.

Hades: Vejo que está tudo em ordem, hum hum... RADAMANTHYS!

Radamanthys: Sim senhor, deseja algo, senhor?

Hades: Desejo que você chame os outros dois juízes e alguns dos espectros mais importantes, como o Myu, Zeros e assim vai para dar uma notícia.

Radamanthys: Sim! – Ele pega um alto falante e grita – Venham logo aqui, imprestáveis, o senhor Hades está chamando!

Em questão de segundos, aparecem alguns poucos espectros.

Hades: Então, deixe-me contar a vocês. Lembram-se dos Cavaleiros de Atena? Lembram dos Generais Marinas que vieram aqui instalar uma tubulação com água limpa? E dos Guerreiros Deuses da Hilda, que não tem nada a ver com a gente mas mesmo assim estão incluídos na história? Então, eu fui falar com a Saori e combinamos de fazer uma festa, e estão todos convidados, quem quiser ir vai, quem não quiser... azar, vai de qualquer jeito. Vai ser em um clube que cedeu um lugarzinho pra vocês, e é melhor vocês tentarem se entender com eles que eu não quero aborrecimentos pra cima de mim. Vai ser daqui a dois dias, às 19h. Se tiverem alguma dúvida, que morram com ela, porque eu não vou responder nem vou falar de novo. Avisem pro resto do povão aí que eu vou é dormir.

Partida 

Saori: Andem logo, Tatsume, pegue as minhas malas e coloque dentro da Limusine.

Tatsume: Sim, senhorita!

Seiya: Caramba, a gente vai de Limusine pra festa...

Saori: Vão sonhando, EU vou de Limusine, vocês vão naquela Kombi ali, ó...

Uma Kombi caindo aos pedaços, com os vidros quebrados e o estofado rasgado esperava por eles. E sem motorista. Espumando de raiva, os cavaleiros colocam algumas coisinhas que precisariam levar no "porta-malas" da Kombi e sobem... e a Kombi quebra, com o eixo quebrado e a suspensão estourada.

Hyoga: Queria saber... a gente vai pra festa COMO, agora? À pé?

Saori (falando da Limusine que já estava saindo): Quebraram a Kombi, vão à pé sim!

Afrodite: Mas a cidade fica a 10 km daqui! Como a gente vai achar o lugar a tempo? A gente não tem o endereço!

Saori: Nesse caso eu aconselho vocês a correrem! – E vai embora

Cavaleiros: Ò.Ó

Hilda: Empurrem! Mais força!

Mime: Humpf!

Fenrir: Argh!

Shido: Vaaaai, andaaaa!

Hagen: Alguma hora ainda vaaaaai!

Freya: Vai, Hagen, você consegue!

Hagen: Claro, Freya querida!

Bado: A gente já está aqui a pelo menos 2 horas tentando tirar esse carro da neve e nada! Hilda, você não tinha nenhum aviãozinho não?

Hilda: Tá bom... então me dê 5.300 euros pra pagar a viagem de todos vocês.

Bado: Então gente, bota força nesses músculos!

Quanto tempo eles ainda iam gastar ali, nem Deus sabe...


	3. Continuando

Baian: Estamos prontos e reunidos.

Tetis: Vamos, senhor Poseidon?

Julian: Primeiro, solta o meu braço que ele já está dormente de tanto você apertar, segundo, quem vai nessa festa sou eu e os generais que protegem os pilares, como você NÃO protege pilar algum, você fica!

Tetis: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Por favoooor senhor Julian!

Julian: Desinfeta – e manda ela pra longe.

Io(gota): Quanto cavalheirismo...

Julian: Vamos, a gente vai ter que nadar um pouco, mas não vai ser problema... acho que se formos para noroeste, a gente sai na praia perto de Atenas.

Kanon: Mas não era em direção nordeste?

Julian: Eu sou o manda-chuva aqui, vamos rumo a noroeste.

Depois de nadarem através do oceano, eles chegam numa praia, e perguntam a um transeunte.

Sorento: Hum... eles me parecem estranhamente... chineses...

Julian: Onde fica a estrada rumo a Atenas?

Xing Lao Pei: Ho?

No submundo o tumulto é grande, como haviam 108 espectros, Hades escolheu apenas 10 para ir à festa. Houve um sorteio e muito espancamento entre os participantes. Mas no fim os dez foram escolhidos e já estavam de partida.

Hades: Vamos... eu já tenho tudo preparado, eu vou na minha carruagem, e vocês espectros achem um jeito de chegar até a superfície. ESTEJAM NO PARTENON EM 5 MINUTOS OU VOCÊS ESTÃO FRITOS! ENTENDI... gasp gasp, cof cof cof! Aiacos, cof cof, meu remédio pra garganta, cof cof!

Aiacos: Cl-claro, senhor!

Hades: Assim está melhor... então, ENTENDIDO?

Espectros apavorados: Si-sim senhor!

Hades parte, e os espectros decidem que o melhor jeito de chegar à superfície seria atravessando a terra e parando no primeiro lugar onde houvesse algum espaço, ou seja, a superfície. Cada espectro foi para um canto diferente, depois se reuniriam com Hades perto do Partenon.

Depois de 5 minutos, todos estavam presentes, contando aonde foram parar. 5 dos espectros, incluindo Myu, foram parar dentro de covas cobertas de terra, tiveram um sacrifício desgraçado pra sair das tumbas e assustaram todas as pessoas que estavam em um enterro ali no cemitério. Radamanthys e Aiacos foram parar dentro de uma fábrica próxima que enlata produtos, e por pouco não foram enlatados também. Outros dois espectros saíram em uma sauna gay, tiveram que correr para escapar. E Minos foi parar em um chuveiro na casa de uma moradora de Atenas, que, por sinal, estava tomando banho.

Encontros 

19h, os convidados chegavam aos poucos. Saori, Hilda, Julian e Hades se reuniram para conversar.

Saori: Vamos ver se eles se entendem...

Hilda: Seria bom selar a paz entre a gente, nós só brigamos.

Hades: Então, deixando eles de lado, vocês sabiam que lá...

Enquanto os quatro "chefinhos" ficaram ali conversando, todos os que estavam na festa se divertiam, ou melhor, quase todos.

Miro: Não tem mulher nessa festa não?

Afrodite: Conta eu, queridinho?

Miro: ARGH! Sai de mim! – E sai correndo.

Afrodite: Que bonitinho, gosta de se fazer de difícil! – E corre atrás.

Todos que assistiam a cena patética: (gota)

Camus: Pode não ter mulher, mas pelo menos tem cachaça!

Cavaleiros: CAMUS!

Camus: O que é? Eu sei que é estranho eu tomar cachaça... mas o que eu posso fazer na falta de uma vodka?

Hyoga: Tem uma 51, quer, mestre?

Camus: Opa, passa aí!

Seiya: Por acaso tem 51 cachaças diferentes aqui?

Shun: Seiya... cala a boca, certo? Moleque retardado.

Shiryu: SHUN!

Shun: O que foi, c?

Em um outro canto, os guerreiros deuses conheciam pela primeira vez os espectros.

Thor: Tem cada coisa que eu vou te contar, Giganto... lá em Asgard eu sou o único que salva, por exemplo, outro dia eu já vi o Siegfried dançando Macarena só de sunga e com peruca arco-íris pelos corredores do Valhalla...

Giganto: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Siegfried: Você sempre implica comigo! Mas eu não sou o único! Eu já vi você uma vez tentando jogar basquete numa cesta improvisada. Quando você foi jogar a bola, se apoiou na cesta, ela quebrou, o que sobrou dela acertou a sua testa e praticamente nasceu um chifre! E ficou lá por um mês!

Myu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thor: Quem te deu a liberdade de entrar na conversa?

Myu: Eu entrei porque eu quis!

Thor: Ah é?

Myu: É!

Thor: Ah é?

Siegfried: PODE PARAR COM ISSO QUE QUEM IMPLICA COM O THOR SOU EU!

Myu: O que é, quer brigar!

Siegfried: VEM!

Um pouco antes da briga, em outro canto da festa, estavam alguns cavaleiros de ouro conversando com os generais marinas.

Shaka: ... daí quando ela saiu da sala, com o nariz todo empinado, ela tropeçou na escada, rasgou a mini-saia bem na bunda, e teve que sair correndo à pé até a casa dela!

Generais e Cavaleiros: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga: Esse é o nosso amigo Shaka, quando é pra falar mal de alguém, não tem quem vença ele!

Kanon: Gente, eu tava com vontade de jogar um joguinho... que tal verdade ou desafio?

Todos: Sim!

Kanon: Como eu dei a idéia, eu começo... hum, a primeira pergunta vai para... o Saga! 

Notas: Já já a fic continua, e uma nota a quem estivesse lendo, eu não estava com falta de idéias, e sim dividida entre duas delas, mas agora eu já me decidi, e a fic vai continuar a rodar, agradeço a quem estiver lendo, e tendo que aturar toda essa baboseira de uma menina louca por cavaleiros, mas sádica o suficiente pra gostar de torturar eles. Próximo capítulo em breve D e detalhe sobre uma review, o Shido, Alberich e Hilda deveriam ser ricos sim, mas depois do estrago feito pelos cavaleiros lá... custou um pouco caro D


End file.
